Project
by BuuMarq
Summary: The young bounty hunter Takao gets his first assigment which develops into a giant intrigue.


Project 

A Dark Tale Begins         

And the disclaimer: As it's A FANFIC I don't own the BSB cast.(more txt to come).

**Name: **Kinomiya

**First Name: **Takao

**Birth: **XX.XX. 22XX Tokyo

**Education:** Higher (Tokyo University Todaj)

**Height:** 173 cm

**Weight:** 68kg

**Other:** Licensed Dai-sho, gun licence.

**Current Occupation: **unknown

**Current Location:** … - This paragraph was highly illegible maybe someone was here before him?..

  A dark figure laid the file aside, and left the room, closing the door carefully. And there was light, after the stranger left, all lights returned.

   It was a silent April morning and the sakura's would soon bloom.  All people from 7 to 18 were preparing for the first day of school and others separated to work. A young man was sitting in his garden. He was one of the people in the Great Empire of Nippon who lived in traditional housings. Through time many people moved into skyscrapers, blocks, or western houses, yet some people still lived traditionally. Mostly they were dojo owners, others were tradition bound families and finally there was the third group - it were people who went along fashion and stopped there. Kinomiya Takao was the son of the owner of a kendo dojo.

  He stood up and looked once more at the pond entered the mansion. Then he went into a big empty room with only a stand for two swords: a katana and a wakizashi. Takao walked towards the sword stand and lifted the katana. His father ordered to smith this set to one of the best weapon smith of Nippon. He took the sword out and looked at it. The steal silvery blade had the smith's name carved in it; he was a member of the Miyamoto family. The swords tsuba was a masterpiece of artistically weapon smiting, a sukashi tsuba was even alone a valuable collector object, yet in this case was it part of his sword. Putting the sword back into its sheath, he left the room silently.

  Though being a traditional house, the Kinomiya residence had some improvements. One of those was a personal shooting range, where it's owner trained with his H&K SOCOM Custom. Though silenced and possessing a red-point laser sight, the practice was mostly without their usage. Some would say it was a waste of time and the weapons standard equipment, yet he has been thought to relay not only on the technic, but also in his own abilities. He should follow the bushido. But he never followed it fully: times changed much since it was formed and that's why he had more freedom.

   It wasn't long after he ended his training that the phone rang.

- Hn? Whose there? – he asked cheerfully. - … … ah it's you. So you're calling, me 'bout what? – He continued. – Oh, that, so what was it? – This time he sounded really anxious. – … so that's why … Thx and seeya. – Saying those words he turned his phone off and switched it to mailbox mode, checking if anybody replied to his offer as a bounty hunter.

   Even though people kept saying the world hadn't changed that much since the "American Downfall" the truth was different. The forming of two anarchistic regions and new political alliances had had formed countries. All that had made life more interesting if politically dangerous.

    It was clear, still. So he put his Nokia comm2 into his pocket and went to the main dojo.

- Well, no work, time for side work! – Exclaimed Takao gleefully.  Being a headhunter, he needed a second job - one that was sure, so he helped at the dojo. It was usual for bounty hunters to have another work, mainly because bounty hunting depended much on that weather people came to them or not. 

It was around 18.00 and the trainings in the main dojo were really starting. Takao had his

own small group to train, it were mostly children at school age whom parents sent to kendo training, to have a leisure activity, which was a good way of earning money, having trained a lot himself. Having started the introduction he felt the slight vibration of his cellular phone, announcing that he received an e-mail. Yet still to check it, he had to finish training those kids. Judging by their enthusiasm they could become quite good swordsman later, yet more probably will they become office clerks. Two hours later he finally could check what massage made that annoying little thing vibrate.

   It was, like he expected, an e-mail from the lawyer Koji Watanabe. He was to meet him tomorrow to get some information on his new "head". Reading it again he finally found out what he was to be after, a spy of some sort, or just an annoying hacker.

    The darkness seemed to please him. Who knows what was hiding in it? That thought made him smile. It was quite queer: he sat in a dark room smiling in front of a mirror, but something let a chill run down your spine looking at it. It was a smile that was maliciously perverted.   Then he looked up into the darkness. And there was light, all the electricity returned to the room like through God's hand, and once again he looked at the room, but now there was nothing reminding of its gloominess from before. The smile returned onto his face. 

  He woke up suddenly in cold sweat. He had a nightmare, but the only thing he remembered was a malicious smile. He looked around his room, nothing has changed since yesterday - this calmed him. Then he looked at his alarm clock: it was 2 in the morning. He smiled and went back to sleep.

  Few hours later Takao Kinomiya woke up again, this time without any psyhical intervention. It was 7.00 at that time, the usual time he got up. After dressing himself and eating his breakfast he checked his memo. The Nokia comm 2 was great, it's multitude of functions made it ideal for businessman and its hidden jammer ideal for headhunters.

  His memo was full of various notes - one of them informed about the meeting with a lawyer Koji Watanabe: it was about his assignment to hunt down a spy of some sort. It was to be an easy job - the new human rights, which were "bought", defined that some people could loose them. Those were "political heads" people hunted down like animals, and spies were "political heads".

   Though his meeting was to be held at 13.00, he started preparing himself. Takao always liked walks, perhaps because they were healthier, but that didn't really matter to him.

After putting his gun at his hip, he tied the sheaths of his swords to his belt. Then he could put on his jacket, a black leather one with sewed in ultra hard steel plates.  

    Ultra hard steel or Uhs for short was the material used as armour for the G. mech. Infantry Gunnar. This material was very expensive due to its complex structure, that's why there were only about a hundred G. mech. Units. Yet there were ways of coming into possession of such rare materials - one of them was with the help of hackers: they just changed computer in formations so that you possessed about 5 kg of uhs.

   Now he was ready to leave. The streets of Tokyo were, as always, very lively: housewives were wandering from one shop to another, businessman consulting serious matters in cafes, and many other people attending their business. Also you could see some bikers riding their metal horses. Kinomiya smiled, looking at one of them - he knew him. They both visited the same courses before going to university, still he cut off better finishing a prestige one. Then as he was passing a school building he noticed a grotesque picture with a walking stick subtitled "We don't need no education". It was quite funny - this song was being played a lot lately, though only a few people knew that it dated back to the XX century. A bit further down the street was a military base, funnily enough. You could see that Japan was partially returning to it's traditions. Takao looked in the bases' direction to see a GMU group of Four GMI 021 Gunnar and one HWSGMI 023 Loki being docked after manoeuvres. Then looking again at the street he saw it was still a long way, he smiled and started walking again…

" The Specs In The Sky 

_Warn You You're Gonna Die_

_Storm Comin' You Better Hide_

_From The Atomic Tide"_

Black Sabbath, Paranoid, "Electric Funeral"

 Now to the formalities.

I'd be happy if you would review, any kind is welcome

Hope You like it… 

There's more to come


End file.
